Trabaxas (IUCU)
Trabaxas is an alien warlord from Vartox, who heard the homing beacon sent out by Verminex. After Verminex failed to take Earth, Trabazas decides that he will give it a try, determining that it will be an easy target. However, when he arrives it is revealed that Earth is protected, and although Trabaxas puts up a good fight, he is defeated and killed in combat with the Infinity Knights. Trabaxas is portrayed by Travis Fimmel. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Trabaxas's life, except that he was born on the Planet Vartox and soon became it's ruler. When he grew bored of his planet, he and his army headed out to conquer and destroy other worlds to suit his bloodlust. Invasion of Earth Hearing the Beacon Trabaxas and his Vartoxan army attack the people of the planet Edrigar, and Trabaxas solely detonates his Extinction Bomb, destroying the planet and any survivors left on it. Trabaxas then hears a beacon sent out by Verminex and informs his fleet that Earth is theirs for the taking, determining that it will be easy. To test Earth, Trabaxas sends out a scouting party that attacks Lyndon Danko from the Heroes Protection Agency, although the scouts are killed, angering Trabaxas. Fighting Heroes Trabaxas sets about building a new Extinction Bomb, and heads to Dark City to steal some components, although he comes into contact with Black Shadow, whom he easily bests. However, Blackbird arrives and saves Black Shadow, and Trabaxas returns to his ship to have his scientists begin building his Extinction Bomb. Heading to a town outside of Delta City, Trabaxas is confronted by Black Shadow and Blackbird yet again, only this time they have three allies- Rush, Hercules and Quiver. After easily besting them all, Trabaxas is then attacked by Oracle and Golden Samurai, although he forces them all to retreat. Keeping A Captive Trabaxas plans to hit the Heroes close to home after their last encounter, and assaults the HPA, where he manages to drive the heroes away, capturing Quiver in the process. Confronting Quiver, Trabaxas reveals his plans to his captive, who warns him that the team are going to take him down, although Trabaxas is not worried about this. Later, Brett attempts to escape and Trabaxas orders his men to kill them, only for them to fall at Brett's hand as he makes his escape in one of their ships. With no other choice, Trabaxas moves his timetable as he attacks Delta City. Invasion of Delta City Trabaxas retreats to his ship and starts attacking Delta City, sending his entire army to attack. After witnessing the heroes arrive to fight, Trabaxas has two ships focusing fire on them, although they are promptly destroyed, forcing Trabaxas to confront the team himself. Trabaxas attacks the team on the ground, but they manage to hold him back long enough to throw some punches, although Trabaxas momentarily takes back control and harms the team, only to be defeated by a cleverly formulated plan that severely injures Trabaxas. As a last resort, Trabaxas attempts to escape to his ship and calls on a beam to send him back, although Oracle comes back with him, resulting in Trabaxas being killed by the beam that suddenly splits his ship in half, forcing a dying Trabaxas to watch as his army falls apart before the beam destroys him. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Enemies * Infinity Knights ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow ** James Jordan/Oracle ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai ** Randall Sykes/Rush ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules ** Brett Daniels/Quiver Appearances * Oracle (Cameo) * Infinity Knights Notes Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Infinity Knights Characters